


An Appointment

by teaandchess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Language, Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandchess/pseuds/teaandchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Castiel and Meg are into their daily sexy romps when one of the angels walks in on his little bro. S6</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Appointment

 

Meg had been waiting for over an hour in the alley behind the bar and she was ready to leave. Her fingers flexed constantly at her side, and she wished for the millionth time that she had a throat to strangle. But then again, if she caused too much of a scene by killing one of the humans inside the bar she’d likely draw the wrong attention. It was so tempting though! She wanted to make someone else suffer at least and not getting to made her only more frustrated.  
  
The whole time she’d been out here someone had been watching her, she could feel it, but it wasn’t him. Probably some pervy drunk she’d tripped over. Not him.  
  
The alley was dark with only several blue security lights shining to give her face a ghostly glow but it also gave her some protection from being seen too easily. She didn’t want her presence here announced anyway because no self-respecting demon would be ignoring the sin going on inside the bar, ignoring the possibility of torturing people with their own desires. But no, she had been out here waiting like some expectant little child waiting for a cookie.  
  
 The depressing alley was made worse by the cold drizzly rain and even the shelter of the patio awning didn’t help to keep her dry. If the rain started to fall any harder then she had good reason to go and rip some humans to shreds. Some demons might take the discomfort easily but she was already pissed off.  
  
Being soaking wet wasn’t helping.  
  
She almost grinned at her own double entendre but then she was back to annoyed. She had an angel to blame for both things and if she wasn’t as addicted to him as a junkie was to heroin, she would be gone. He had sixty seconds left and then she would be. The demon didn’t like the idea of staying here much longer. There were already rumours circulating about her: the other demons who followed her were noticing her rather infrequent appearances at their conferences - or as she liked to call them ‘sad demon therapy sessions’. Her reputation was on the line.  
  
Maybe she’d be better off going back inside and grabbing that hot little bartender who’d leered at her knowingly. Or someone else. There’d been a bachelor party going on for someone inside so it would have be easy to seduce someone. She was dressed for sex, after all. All leather, lace and silk in some odd attempt to make this seem even less pure.  
  
Not that _he_ would appreciate it.  
  
Stupid flyboy thought he was above any clothing she wore and he likely wouldn’t notice if she dressed up as a nun just for kicks. He certainly didn’t seem to care much for her jokes about role-play. Never mind that it was always her underwear he ripped off - underwear she never got back and that was a puzzle - and he would constantly say how sinful it was, how wrong, yadayadayada. Then in the next breath he’d have his lips on her neck and he’d be putting that angelic mouth to better use.  
  
The thought of that wickedness that she could coax that mouth into really wasn’t helping her mood.  
  
“Fuck it,” she grumbled as a fresh drip of water went down right down the back of her jacket collar. It had been two weeks since she’d seen him last, a break in their ‘schedule’ and her meatsuit was dying for him… she, a demon, was actually craving an angel. She wasn’t even sure he craved her, but she didn’t care; her natural focus was about her needs, not his. Still, it was an unexpected drought after three weeks of almost daily sex and the demon did not like this change.  
  
She’d almost accuse him of fucking someone else but Castiel still had a bit of shyness about exposing his sexuality to anyone. Plus, she shouldn’t care. Shouldn’t but she didn’t like the idea of sloppy seconds when it came to her angel. The possibility made her frustration grow hotter and angrier, and she growled to herself,  
  
“There’s no reason why anyone else wouldn’t do. I don’t need him to get off.”  
  
She turned to go and heard a faint ping as one of the security lights burst. The signal sent a rush up her spine but she held onto her annoyance. “Too late, Clarence,” she whispered as she grabbed the door handle.  
  
A fierce pull of psychic power threw her from the door to the other side of the alley and her breath was gone in a rush.  
  
“Mother fucker,” she gasped out, eyes on the shadows as Castiel’s form slowly stepped into the alley’s dim light. His dark hair shone from the rain still misting around them and he wore his usual aloof smile on his damp face. Damn, she thought with irritable lust, if he didn’t look good wet.  
  
“Hello, Meg.”  
  
“Get lost. I’m busy.”  
  
“But you called me. I heard it across four states finally and we had made an appointment, remember?” His head tilted like a dog waiting for a treat. “You’re angry with me?”  
  
“Nah, I just figured I’d call you, wait in the rain for an hour and get soaked.” Meg threw up her hands and pulled herself up from the wall, straightening out her jacket and skirt. She wasn’t looking her best: the meatsuit’s long hair was always such trouble when wet and she was soaked to the skin, ruining the effect she’d been going for. She’d wanted to try to seduce the angel, not make him smite her because she looked like a drowned cat. It annoyed her that he looked as perfect as always despite being wet. The shimmer of rain on his skin and hair was enough for it to be sexy and disturbingly angelic.  
  
Castiel stepped out into the blue light and looked around as he approached her. He only stopped when he was in front of her with only a few inches of space left, smelling like rain and goodness. He looked so smug that she wanted to hit him, if only it didn’t mean he’d smite her ass. They’d fought before — it was how they’d ended up doing this ‘arrangement’ in the first place — and no matter what upper hand she thought she had, he’d come close to ganking her every time.  
  
“I was busy.” It was the closest to a ‘sorry I missed our set time’ she’d ever get and it bothered her that he would still expect her to be ready and waiting.  
  
Typical angel. As arrogant as a demon but with more self-righteousness behind him that made him think it was okay.  
  
“And I’m about to be. I’ll catch you later, Clarence.”  
  
She shoved by him, her power twisting around them to try to keep him back, and Meg focussed on getting back into the bar. His hand grabbed her by the wrist and he hauled her back into him. Her body pressed into his and he forced her to move around with him in a slow turn. When she looked up at him, his eyes were half-closed.  
  
“No.” He tightened his hands on her arms and she almost moaned at the deliciousness of the pain. “We have an appointment.”  
  
“An appointment? Who the fuck do you think you are? An accountant? I waited long enough. I am cold and wet, ready to kill something though you’d just smite me for doing that. I have shit to do, Clarence, demons to dominate and humans to torture. You seem to think I should wait forever because you’re a daddy’s boy who has so many more things to do?” she mocked him and leaned back. Castiel’s eyes dropped to her mouth and she wasn’t sure if he’d heard a word of her rant. “I don’t think so.”  
  
As much as she was trying to be cold, the look of possessiveness he was giving her made her blood go rushing through her body. The angel caught on fast, smirking at her obvious reaction, and he dropped his head till his breath brushed her lips.  
  
“I came.”  
  
“So will I, the minute I find a human up to the job. Angels can’t be depended on,” she leered, trying to jerk free. Whether he knew she was deliberately trying to goad him or not didn’t matter. He’d been learning all matter of sex talk from her, probably from Dean too, and she knew he caught her meaning.  
  
His body was telling her he had.  
  
“You’re trying to tempt me.” His tongue flicked out and she shivered. “I thought that we had discussed this, that we had an agreement.”  
  
The demon in her thrilled at the lust in his voice. He had loved, absolutely loved, the idea of being so in control of her, so she let him believe it. “I let you think that I agreed to you being the boss in this.”  
  
He pushed her back against the wall and thrust his hand into her hair, tilting her head back. “You want me to apologize for being late.”  
  
The words caught her and she opened her mouth to question him, but his own was crashing down till his lips branded hers. It was harsh and hot, clicking teeth and thrusting tongues, and Meg moaned at the rush it gave her. Castiel’s mouth was definitely talented and since he’d started ‘practising’ on her he’d found that kissing was one of his favourite things to do to her.  
  
Probably because it kept her quiet.  
  
His tongue stroked lazily against hers before he broke the kiss and she opened her eyes in a haze of lust and want, moaning in despair now that his heat was gone.  
  
“What is with angels always wanting forgiveness?” she managed to snap.  
  
He didn’t answer, simply dropped his mouth to her neck. His hand was wandering up her leg, stroking the bare skin he felt under her skirt. Meg growled and bit at his earlobe when his fingers danced along her upper thigh.  
  
“What is with demons never wanting to give it?” he answered as he licked at her throat.  
  
“It’s not in my nature. There’s no fun in it, so prove me wrong. I thought angels were always wanting to be right. Righteous justice and all that bullshit.”  
  
Goading Castiel was always fun because he rarely backed down. If she decided to fight him, normally he would humour her or take her very seriously. But he didn’t respond to her attempt to provoke him so she needed to go another route. Her hands wandered down his shirt, plucking at the buttons and Meg had sudden wish that she could hurt him.  
  
When her nails dug into the patches of skin she could feel, he hissed and grabbed her hand. She’d marked him badly last time and he’d had avoided the Winchesters because that would have taken far too much explaining. Dean still liked to believe that the angel was virginal for the sake of his bad jokes and it was too much to think about revealing to either Winchester his sudden obsession with a demon.  
  
“Stop that,” he warned and she laughed against his ear, her smoky vibrato making his emotions bounce between contempt and desire.  
  
“Oh Clarence. So very worried about what other people think. Almost human of you,” she teased. “Are you afraid of a little hellfire?”  
  
She clenched her other fingers into his upper arm, dragging them down viciously, and the pain sliced through his muscles. He whirled her around and pushed her face first into the brick wall, his hand on the back of her head. Wrapping several wet strands in his fingers, he pulled on her hair and forced her head further back. It was a warning the demon understood when she felt a slight pulse of his power on the back of her head and she froze under his hand.  
  
“Are you afraid of cleansing?” he asked in her ear and she dared to laugh at him. His hand tightened into her hair.  
  
“Not really.” Lolling her head back onto his shoulder, she grinned mischievously up at him and rotated her hips. It lifted her buttocks up against his groin and he groaned, almost letting her go at the pleasure of the feeling. She moaned and did it again just for the thrill of it. “Because if you kill me, who’s going to take care of this Angel sword? A human? Please. They’d shatter under you. No angel will do it either. I’m your best and surest bet, Clarence… most of the time.”  
  
Castiel retreated his power a little and she ground herself harder against him. “Good boy.”  
  
The patronizing tone she was using should have made him angry but every nerve in his vessel’s body was focussed on her hips and ass.  
  
“I should… end you.”  
  
“You keep saying that. Surprise me with something new,” she growled and her one hand lifted to touch his hip. Turning just enough in his arms to see him over her shoulder, Meg arched a brow and grinned at him. Her hips kept up a subtle rhythm so that he was soon following it unconsciously, causing her skirt to ride up with each rough action. Her angel’s eyes were closed at the feeling and she almost came right then. She loved to see him looking so lost in her; it gave her a measure of power he wasn’t aware of.  
  
His eyes suddenly snapped open. “We’re probably not alone out here.”  
  
“So?” she asked, astonished that now he was feeling self-conscious. Who had pressed who against a wall? “Do I look like I care?”  
  
To prove her point, she staggered her legs apart and bent forward as far as the grip on her hair would let her. Castiel watched, a bit open mouthed and wide-eyed at the display of her body when she arched like this. So angel boy did notice when she put some effort in, Meg thought, amused and aroused by his attention. He swallowed and then their eyes met again.  
  
“Come on, Castiel,” she drawled his name. She only used it when she was trying to tempt him. “Do I have to draw you a map?”  
  
He looked ready to question her, confused by the reference, and she immediately leaned back up, pulling his head over her shoulder so she could kiss him. Using her teeth and tongue, she told him exactly what she wanted and his hand left her hair to grab fistfuls of her skirt. The kiss was hot enough that Meg felt her body start to shake and his hands were moving everywhere on her. Somewhere between the lick of her tongue on his and their overlapping moans she heard the rip of material from her body and suddenly his hand was moving on her bare hips.  
  
Castiel’s hand anchored in her hair again, twisting strands together and forcing her head closer to his shoulder. His breath was hot in her ear and she groaned as she felt his legs part hers wider. The cold air was sharp against her hot center and she rocked her hips back to try to relieve the pressure that was building.  
  
“You aren’t playing fair for someone worried about being caught,” she gasped as his hand yanked her shirt up and forced her bra down over her breast so that he could cup her. Meg groaned and pushed herself into his hand, aware of that she was more exposed than he was. He was still fully clothed and she was bare-assed to the world with his fingers doing sinful things to her nipples. She should almost be ashamed that she was more vulnerable right now than he was. Except his hands felt so wonderful that she couldn’t care. “Or is this your way of taking advantage?”  
  
“I’m a soldier,” he growled against her neck and he forced her back to bow a little more. She heard the jingle of his belt, the rasp of his zipper and almost moaned in anticipation. “I’m supposed to always recognize an advantage.”  
  
He thrust hard into her, causing her to yelp against the brick wall and he groaned against the back of her head. Meg’s eyes almost rolled back. It was always like this. Never tender, never kind, he scalded her from the inside out like salt and holy water. It wasn’t a terrible burn though.  
  
So long as he moved.  
  
But he didn’t move and she growled, trying to push back at him. “If you’re going to fuck me so that the world can see, can you at least move?” she growled. He didn’t answer her, just shifted his hips so he nudged even deeper inside of her. Castiel’s hand moved from her breast and she felt a flutter of cloth suddenly drift over her bare ass and shoulders. When she opened her eyes, it was to see the tan of his trench coat now draped around her. It almost enveloped their joined bodies and she shivered when it brushed her skin.  
  
He didn’t give her a chance to tease him about being so considerate and she had to swallow down the insult because he had her pressed so tight against the wall. Castiel’s hand in her hair started to tug as he pushed himself into her harder and harder, finding a rhythm that kept her nearly immobile and frustrated her. She was used to an upper hand but there was little she could do. The glimmer of power coursing through him, that always followed him, had her trapped even more.  
  
She groaned, hearing him answer in her ear with something nonsensical as he moved inside of her. Whenever he slowed down she’d growl an insult that would have made any other angel smite her. She had the feeling the more she did it the more it amused him rather than angered him. He could tell she was losing her control and he always had to fight to get her to do that.  
  
A hand drifted down her hip between her legs and his head lowered so that she felt his mouth just at her ear. His breath was as hoarse as hers, faint moans and Enochian words escaping him, and it made her eyes shut again. The long strokes felt wonderful and she shimmied her hips up and down to counter his, trying to make it last. There was something so sinful yet pure about him when he focussed on her like this that she always wanted to enjoy the moment. His body was starting to slam harder and harder against hers, so that the brick started to rasp at her skin and she had to turn her head to keep from being smothered. Then the fingers between her legs suddenly pressed hard on her clit and she was gone, coursing through a dizzying array of darkness and blinding white light.  
  
It felt like she was being seared from the inside out. The hand in her hair pulled just hard enough while the fingers on her clit toyed with her fast enough that she wanted to scream. Turning her head, she buried her teeth into her own arm and tasted blood. Castiel’s thrusts became harder and more erratic as her body milked his, her orgasm almost never ending as her breasts rubbed against the brick wall and his fingers pinched her clit as he started to go over the edge with her. Reaching back, she pulled his head over her shoulder and twisted her head awkwardly to kiss him.  
  
A flash of pure angelic power tore through her and she came apart into a quivering mess at the same time he growled something against her lips. He pushed up hard into her one more time and his body went as weak as hers when he emptied himself into her. He had to tear his mouth away, dropping his head and burying his teeth into her neck to stop his own cry.  
  
Meg almost laughed but she was feeling too weak and sated to bother.  
  
They leaned against the wall, his body crushing the petite demon into the brick, and she shuddered when he let her hair go. Castiel’s mouth released her shoulder as well and she exhaled against the wall when he pulled out of her, zipping himself back up with one hand. The hand on her clit stopped pressing as her aftershocks ceased and he raised his hands to either side of her head. He was panting for breath and she trembled whenever his breath brushed her sweat-slick skin, his body oddly steadfast and comforting.  
  
A slow clapping filled the air and they both froze. Meg swore in her head she’d bleed the human who found them, who probably watched them in the pervy way humans would, but Castiel had gone so rigid that she couldn’t move. He wasn’t large but he had enough weight and strength that she was stuck until he let her go.  
  
The clapping came closer and Castiel said something against her neck that could have been an angelic curse. Meg became aware of a tingle down her spine, much like the one Castiel gave her, but without that edge of arousal. She turned her head and like Castiel she stared down the shadowy alley.  
  
A mischievous looking man was leaning against a dumpster, his dirty blonde hair glowing blue in the light. His crooked grin only added to the deceptively boyish look about him. He was clapping his hands in exaggerated slow motion and his eyes were on Castiel.  
  
“Oh wow, little brother. Good for you. I mean really,” he wiped at his forehead and hissed as if hot , “that was a show.”  
  
“Balthazar,” Castiel muttered, still bracketing Meg with his body. Startled, she looked at the stranger and then at Castiel. The demon realized why he was still covering her. Angels in general were a threat she didn’t want to deal with and he was trying to protect her. The gesture was clear enough for both her and this new angel to tell, and she wondered why he was doing it. She reached between them and hurriedly pulled down her skirt again, noticing that once again her underwear was nowhere to be found. Not on the ground or hooked on her leg.  
  
Castiel didn’t notice her puzzled look. “What are you doing here, Balthazar?”  
  
“I felt you in the area, Castiel, and thought I’d drop by so we can have some family time.” Balthazar looked ready to break into hysterical laughter. “But when I found you, out here in a shady alley and against a wall, I couldn’t help but admire your… enthusiasm for the situation.”  
  
He looked at Meg and raised his eyebrows. “And with a demon too.” He wiggled his fingers at her. “Hi, dark thing.”  
  
Meg turned in Castiel’s arms, her eyes on his face. Castiel turned his gaze to her and their eyes lingered. Something softened in his face and she gave him a puzzled look, licking her lips and still tasting him. His hands drifted down her arms gently and then Balthazar interrupted the moment.  
  
“I mean…Wow! Castiel clearly got his stick out of his ass. How exciting. Nice to know that even the garrison’s most inadvertently chaste can get his freak on. And with a demon?” Balthazar shook his head. “You’ve got balls of steel.”  
  
He looked Meg up or down. “Or she’s got something else made of steel.”  
  
Meg didn’t look at him, her eyes on the angel in front of her. Castiel suddenly looked utterly ashamed and for a moment she cursed this loopy newcomer for pushing her forceful angel down. He almost looked submissive. But when his eyes met hers, she saw a tiny, tiny glimmer of something strong and defiant.  
  
He might not let Balthazar smite her after all.  
  
“Leave Meg alone, Balthazar,” Castiel said without taking his eyes from her. Amazingly, Balthazar put his hands in the air.  
  
“Don’t look at me. I know better than to poach on other’s property. I feel like I should give her a present or something for getting you to loosen up and experience life at our ‘lowlife’ level,” the angel said, grinning at Meg. She glared at him and sighed, pushing away from the wall. She didn’t trust either angel and she wasn’t about to stay to see who could be tempted into smiting her.  
  
“Later, Clarence.”  
  
She was gone before he could react and the angel heaved a sigh of both relief and annoyance. It had taken him long enough to find her again with the way things were and now it could be days before she revealed herself properly again or when he had the time to spend to lose himself in her body.  
  
“Lead us not into temptation, eh, brother?” Balthazar suddenly appeared at his side. Castiel glared at him. “Don’t you be giving me the eyes of death. Archangels already perfected those and you don't scare me in particular.”  
  
“What do you want, Balthazar?” Castiel demanded, anger making his voice even rougher. He was still trembling from the effect of Meg’s body and he felt unfocussed, unprepared to face one of his brothers.  
  
Balthazar shrugged. “It’s hardly important now. But if I can make one suggestion?”  
  
He reached out and pulled Meg’s panties from Castiel’s coat pocket. The younger angel looked up at the sky as if for help as Balthazar grinned. “You might want to find a better home for these. You never know if someone tries to pickpocket you and gets a handful of underwear.”  
  
He stretched the scrap of lace between his fingers. “Nice though. She went to some effort…”  
  
Castiel snatched them back. “If you don’t need anything and you’re not here to tell me anything, I don’t have time for chatting.”  
  
" ‘Course not because your spare time is better occupied, right?” Balthazar looked like he was holding back hysterics but he nodded in an indulgent way. “Good job, little brother. Least I don’t have to give you the big brother sex chat. That always gets awkward.” He leaned in far too close. “You might want to shower before you see those Winchesters again. You smell like smoke and sex.”  
  
Castiel jerked away from him and Balthazar shrugged. “It’s not a bad smell on you.” He wiggled his fingers. “Night.”  
  
He blinked out and Castiel exhaled sharply to try to calm his temper. He knew he’d been very lucky. If it had been any other angel, or worse, an Archangel, he would have been doomed. Balthazar didn’t care enough for his own brethren to bother them with Castiel’s misdeeds.  
  
Fingering the lace in his hand, Castiel shook his head and shoved it into his pocket. Memories flooded fresh and hot through him and he struggled to focus. But already he was stretching his awareness out, looking for her. He needed more again, wanted more, and that almost insatiable obsession gnawed at him like Famine’s touch.  
  
“God help me,” he prayed and thought he heard Balthazar’s obnoxious laugh somewhere in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally the prompt called for Gabriel but the more i thought about it, the better that Balthazar fit in the storyline


End file.
